


Little light in a world of shadows

by MARYXULA



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: You, my dear, will always be my light in the midst of darkness...





	Little light in a world of shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Both story and summary are written from the point of view of Kozmotis Pitchiner.  
> This could be considered as a letter for his daughter or a note in a diary...  
> Forgive me for possible mistakes n_nU

_Whenever I feel like this dark atmosphere of discouragement and despair tries to penetrate me, your image gives me strength because if I accepted this heavy task was mainly thinking of you, because I sincerely wish you to live in a place where this kind of emotions never weaken your heart or stain your soul, pure and dreamy._  
  
_And while this same image of you also makes me remember the fact of not having you in my arms, it was a beautiful gift from you. So at least my amber eyes are fixed on yours, so carefully colored or in those lips arched to dedícate me an infinite smile. Gift that carefully I clean aware of this blackish dust around of me. From the stone walls to the furniture with simple appearance accompanying me._  
  
_But mostly you give me joy, great joy, so necessary in such a place. In a place as big as devoid of positivity, where everything that reaches my ears are just whispers and some occasional chilling howls because we won and they didn´t._  
  
_To finish this silent communication, I will give thanks, thanks for being born, thanks for coming from my blood and thank you for every little thing you do, you can not imagine the effect your words and your actions have in this worn knight. You make this desire to protect has a new meaning for me._  
  
_As I do every night, I'll kiss your image before closing this golden medallion, small but of great value, and I will walk reaffirmed surrounded by these ugly shadows._


End file.
